Magician from dreamland
by Veronica Mei
Summary: Chapter 2 : finally get photos!. Rin adalah gadis rank-E, yang mendapat omelan dari Luka dan dia ditugaskan ke.../Read please/ Indonesia Vocaloid FanFiction Awards : Mimpi!
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna~  
Namaku Veronica Mei XD

Salam kenal, dan ini fic pertamaku! Kuharap kalian suka XDDD  
Oh iya ini juga buat Fanfiction Awards : Mimpi. :)

Rin : Yak kita mulai saja! XD

* * *

**Magician from Dreamland!**

Chapter 1 : Magician rank E.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik **yamaha**, tapi ide cerita milik **Veronica Mei**.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

Disebuah rumah yang megah, terbaring seorang gadis berambut honey blond yang dirambutnya memiliki sebuah jepitan kelinci berwarna putih yang dijepit di sebelah kanan. Dia tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak walau masih memakai baju kerjanya yaitu sebuah baju sailor yang kerahnya berwarna hitam yang terdapat garis putih, juga pita kelinci yang berwarna biru tua yang pas dengan warna dasar baju yang berwarna pink muda lembut. Dia mengenggam erat sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam yang memiliki bola crystal berwarna biru muda.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

"Yahuu~~~ Rin disini~~~" dia membuka matanya dan segera mengukir senyuman yang terlihat diwajahnya.

"Megurine-sama memanggilmu Rin-san." Seekor binatang berbentuk bola yang memiliki telinga seperti kelinci melihat gadis yang bernama Rin dengan kedua matanya, sayapnya yang seperti burung merpati memiliki ukuran sekitar 1 meter itu terus berusaha menerbangkan badanya. Binatang itu tidak memiliki kaki tapi memiliki tangan seperti kelinci yang kecil.

"Ara, bisakah kau bilang kalau aku sedang ti—

"Bangunlah wahai_ Sorceress_ tingkat E." seseorang telah memotong perkataan Rin , yaitu suara seorang wanita yang sedikit berat itu membuat Rin bungkam dan terdiam setengah mati. Dia melirik seorang gadis yang sedang meminum teh disebelah kasurnya, maksudnya, dijendela, gadis itu meminum teh dengan ekspresi dingin dan sebuah seringaian yang membuat Rin merinding setengah mati (lagi).

"Luka… megurine…sama…" Rin terlihat begitu ketakutan ketika melihat tatapan mata biru laut milik gadis itu, karna sekarang gadis yang kita ketahui Luka itu benar-benar menatap tajam Rin. Luka lalu menaruh tehnya sebentar di jendela, dan mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang terdapat sebuah ukiran-ukiran yang sangat indah, benda itu berwarna keemasan yang memiliki dua buah jarum jam, yang berwarna merah merupakan jarum jam panjang yang sekarang mengarah pada angka 12, sementara jarum jam pendek yang berwarna hitam mengarah kepada jam 12. Luka tersenyum kecut melihat benda itu, dia lalu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sembari menunjukan benda itu kepada Rin.

"Lihatlah, sekarang jam berapa Rin." Telinga Rin terasa panas mendengar kata-kata Luka, dia menyadari sebentar lagi Luka akan mengomel panjang lebar tentang Rin. Matilah Rin. "Apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku ketika SELALU menemukanmu tertidur pulas dan langsung pergi padahal aku mau memberikan tugas untukmu? Dan apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan ibumu serta ayahmu yang sudah susah payah memasukanmu ke dalam sebuah sekolah terkenal di negara kita ini? DAN apakah kau mengerti? Orang tuamu sangat kecewa ketika menerima hasil bahwa kau mendapatkan nilai E disaat tugas praktek dan tertulis!? Apa kau tidak malu pada teman-temanmu HAH!?"

"…" Rin hanya terdiam dan matanya menjadi berbinar, mukanya sedikit memerah, dan dia langsung…

"HUWWWWWAAAAA!"

Menangis saat itu juga,

"Menangislah Rin, tangisan takkan merubah apa-apa." Luka mengatakannya dengan dingin dan mengambil tehnya dan meminumnya lagi. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Luka sangat prihatin dengan Rin, sebagai wali kelas, dia harus menghukum Rin yang mulai seenaknya. Karna Rin suka membolos, biarpun masuk dia akan masuk saat jam terakhir, karna itu. Luka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah milik Rin,

"Lalu aku harus apa?!" Rin menangis dengan kencang. Bahkan kini tangisannya semakin kencang dan membuat semua penghuni DreamLand menutup kupingnya. Sementara Luka hanya terdiam sebentar sembari menutup matanya dan menaruh tehnya diatas binatang milik Rin yang terbang.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu yang bahkan bisa membuatmu langsung lulus dari sekolah."

Rin berhenti menangis dan melihat Luka dengan penuh harapan, yah dia tahu, walaupun tugas itu susah, tapi dia tetap ingin menjalankannya. Luka lalu tersenyum manis ketika melihat Rin dan memberikan sebuah kartu yang terdapat sebuah gambar planet biru. RIn menatap kartu itu horror, sebuah tugas yang berat.

"Apa aku harus turun… ke dunia manusia itu? Dan tidak tinggal disini?" ucap Rin shock dan mulai menangis (lagi), Luka lalu tertawa kecil dan mengatakan,

"Tentu saja tidak Rin, " Luka lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Rin dengan cara melompat dari jendela. "Kau tahu? Sekarang kami banyak kehilangan penyihir yang membangkitkan mimpi indah dalam tidur manusia, maupun dalam kenyataan." Sambung Luka sembari mengambil kartu yang berada di tangan Rin. Rin menatap Luka serius,

"Apa ini gara-gara _L priest_?" Luka yang mendengar perkataan Rin langsung mengangguk pasti.

"Mereka memiliki pasukan yang sangat banyak, dan mereka mendapat jabatan tinggi di Negara-negara di bumi itu." Ucap Luka sembari menutup matanya pelan. "Mungkin karna jabatan itu mereka dapat mendeteksi penyihir kita dengan mudah."

"Huuaaa! Aku sangat senang!" Luka memasang ekspresi tak terduga melihat Rin, Rin melompat-lompat dengan sangat kegirangan. Perkiraan Luka adalah Rin akan menolak dengan tegas dan menangis dan akan berjanji untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas dengan giat.

Hancur total.

"Akhirnyaaa~~~ Tugas sebenarnya menanti!" Rin berteriak kegirangan.

.

.

.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar…

BRAAK!  
Luka memukul dinding dengan keras dan berkata dengan penuh penekanan,

"APA KAU SERIUS?" dan tentu saja, langsung dijawab oleh Rin dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyum yang bahagia _over dosis_.

"Nee, nee! Pasti Luka-san sudah punya suratnya! Coba aku lihat~~~" kata Rin dengan sangat kegirangan dan mengadahkan tangannya ke hadapan Luka.

Tepat seperti dugaan Rin, sebuah surat dengan **terpaksa** Luka keluarkan karna permintaan Rin.

"Kalau begitu, besok kau pergi bersamaku menuju ruang kepala sekolah." Luka dengan lesu langsung hilang dari hadapan Rin.

"Yosh! Tugas baru tunggu aku!"

Dan… Perjalanan Rin pun dimulai.

* * *

**~Sementara itu Di Bumi~**

* * *

Di sebuah gedung sekolah tua, tepatnya di sebuah kelas seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut berwarna honey blond yang terurai sebahu melirikkan kedua manik azurenya ke arah jendela berbentuk persegi panjang. Disana terdapat seorang pemuda duduk di jendela itu dengan ekspresi datar, sembari memengang pedang samurainya yang terletak di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut honey blond itu lalu menggerakan kedua manik azurenya kepada selembar kertas berwarna hitam yang terdapat tulisan sambung yang kecil dan berwarna putih, dia mengangkat kertas itu dengan tangan kanannya dan memandangnya dengan bosan.

"Hei, Kagamine-sama." Sebuah suara berat terlontar dari bibir pemuda yang sedang duduk di jendela itu, matanya yang berwarna violet itu memandang pemuda berambut honey blond itu dengan serius. Sementara pemuda berambut honey blond itu hanya membalikan badannya sembari mengedipkan matanya.

"Ada apa Kamui-san?" ucapnya membalas sapaan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kamui lalu melirik malu ke sebelah kanan dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Apakah _Magician_ itu akan datang lagi?" Pemuda berambut honey blond yang kita ketahui bernama Kagamine itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu -_si-Tuna-Tsundere_-_Menakutkan_- itu?" perkataan Kagamine sukses membuat pemuda bernama Kamui yang bernama lengkap Gakupo Kamui itu, memandang Kagamine dengan tatapan –_Gak-segitunya-kalee-_ . "Yah dah terserah kamu mau menyebutnya apaan. Kurasa sih ,Iya." Dengan malas Kagamine hanya membalikan badannya lagi dan melihat kertas hitam itu. Gakupo lalu menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, terlihat semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Nee, apa dia akan menurunkan _magician_ baru ke sini?" Gakupo bertanya kepada Kagamine yang sibuk melihat kertas hitam itu. Kagamine menaikan bahunya.

"Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu."

"Jika ada kau akan melakukan apa kepada gadis itu?" Kagamine membentuk seringaian lebar. Terlintas sebuah ide brilliant miliknya.

"Entahlah, mungkin. Aku akan menjahilinya sebelum membunuhnya."

DUAK!

"Kagamine anak nakal." Ucap Gakupo sembari menjitak Kagamine yang sukses diberikan death glare dari Kagamine untuk Gakupo. Yah, setidaknya. Kagamine pasti akan membuat sebuah rencana jika ada _magician _turun. Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

** Keesokannya di Meirasu School.- Magician school-**

* * *

"Ehem." Seorang laki-laki berumuran kepala 4, berdehem pelan sembari melihat seorang wanita dan seorang gadis yang ekspresi keduanya berbeda total. Seorang wanita berambut pink lembut dengan bando berwarna putih telah melekat di kepalanya yang dikenal—Luka Megurine— sedang bersuram ria yang bahkan terlihat aura dark yang bersumber dari dirinya. Sementara gadis yang berada di sebelah tersenyum dengan rasa tak bersalah dan sangat bahagia, dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa wali kelasnya sedang pusing menghadapinya. Kita sebut saja gadis ini –Rin Kagamine— sang tokoh utama kita.

"Jadi… Big Al-sama…" ucapan Luka yang diiringi sebuah suara biola yang menyedihkan membuatnya berhenti berkata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Rin memutuskan untuk turun ke bumi."

"Oh, sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan." Ucap pria itu datar dan menatap Luka horror. Sementara Rin langsung tertawa kegirangan karna merasa dia begitu berharga menerimanya. Rin lalu membungkukannya dan mengeluarkan yang agak sok gentleman.

"Saya sangat senang menerima perintah anda." Terlihat bling-bling di sekitarnya. Pria itu dan Luka langsung menatap suram Rin walaupun Rin tidak sadar karna terlalu sibuk menerima kesenangannya.

"Jadi… Rin-chan kau mau kapan berangka—

"Sekarang juga!" ucapan pria itu langsung terpotong oleh Rin yang matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Luka dan pria itu langsung sweat drop melihat ekspresi Rin.

"Baiklah," Luka lalu mengangkat tongkat berwarna birunya yang sudah terlihat sebuah percikan cahaya berwarna abu-abu. Luka menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Dunia mereka berbeda dengan kita. Ingat. Aku sekali-kali akan mengunjungimu. Eartgo." Sebuah portal berwarna pink muda menarik Rin masuk secara paksa dengan banyaknya tangan berwarna hitam yang menariknya. Rin langsung bermuka pucat. Cara yang sang sangat ogah untuk masuk ke bumi itu ternyata begitu menyeramkan.

"Tuuu—" kata-kata Rin terhenti ketika melihat pintu portal menutup rapat. Rin baru mengingat kartu berwarna merah kesukaannya tertinggal di kamarnya, "Tidaaak!"

Rin menutup matanya cepat karna merasa dia sekarang sepeti jatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Dia berdoa semoga saja dia selamat.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

A/N : Ini multi chapter, dan Veronica Minta saran juga ya minna~ XD Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 : Finally! Received Photos!**

* * *

~~~(Kamar seseorang)~~~ di Bumi.

* * *

Seorang pemuda sedang tertidur lelap di sebuah kasur berukuran king size yang sangat empuk. Dia bahkan mendengkur seperti kucing, mungkin dia sedang bermimpi indah. Matahari bahkan mengintip aktivitas pemuda yang sedang tidur itu lewat jendela, kamarnya yang dindingnya berwarna kuning pucat dan banyaknya buku bertebaran di lantai keramik berwarna putih. Memberitahukan bahwa dia anak yang lumayan malas.

BRUUK!

"Owch!" guman pemuda itu kaget ketika dia tertimpa oleh sesuatu yang berat. Pemuda yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya karna dibangunkan dengan tidak sopan lalu membuka matanya pelan-pelan, menemukan seorang gadis berambut honey blond yang menimpanya, di atasnya. "Kawaiii…" eh? Sekarang pemuda itu hanya melihat gadis itu dengan saksama. Kulit putih tanpa noda, wajahnya yang cantik seperti boneka, dan sebuah pita putih seperti kelinci dengan gaun Lolita. Ya, itulah Rin Kagamine yang jatuh menimpa pemuda itu. Rin yang masih takut membuka matanya lalu membuka matanya perlahan,

"Ah, hai nona… bisa kau menyingkir?" ucap pemuda itu. Rin yang melihat seorang pemuda langsung terbelalak, mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"KYAAAAAAA! PERVERT!"

"Hah?" suara pemuda yang heran itu langsung membuat Rin memukulnya dengan tongkat sihir miliknya. Pemuda itu hanya merintih kesakitan karna pukulan tongkat Rin yang tidak dikira-kira.

"Ciee… Len udah dapet servis pagi-pagi. Bagi dong…" sebuah suara berat terlontar dari seseorang yang berada di pintu keluar. Entah sejak kapan pintu itu telah terbuka. Rin lalu melayangkan tongkatnya yang mulai terlihat percikan cahaya berwarna kuning pucat pada orang itu. Orang itu langsung kaget dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, tapi sebelum mengeluarkannya.

"Ermea… Ko—upph!" Pemuda yang melihat Rin melayangkan kalimat mantra langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sembari membuat muka pucat. Yah dia adalah orang yang tertimpa oleh Rin.

"Namaku Kagamine Len. Tenanglah." Pemuda itu –Len— melepaskan tangannya yang tadi membungkam mulut Rin. Rin lalu melirik Len sembari mengangguk, sementara orang yang berada di pintu melihat ke arah Len, yang mengelengkan kepalanya seperti memberi isyarat kepada orang itu untuk diam. Orang itu lalu mengangguk dan tidak jadi mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' dari sakunya.

"Uggh, maaf atas kelancangan saya." Ucap Rin seolah-olah bersikap jual mahal (?) pada Len. Len lalu tersenyum dan menunjuk pemuda berambut ungu tua yang diikat pony tail yang jangkung,

"Dia temanku, Kamui Gakupo." Len lalu tersenyum.

"Ohhh…" Rin lalu berjalan pelan menuju Gakupo lalu mengelurkan tangannya pelan.

"Kenalkan, aku Kagamine Rin. Berasal dari planet Magician, seorang murid tingkat E, yang mendapat tugas ke bumi." Gakupo dan Len langsung _sweat drop_ mendengarnya. Rin benar-benar tidak berpikir berkepanjangan, harusnya seorang magician tidak memberitahukan identitasnya pada siapapun, karna bisa menjadi bencana untuknya nanti.

"Ni-nilai E?" ucap Len dan Gakupo bersamaan. Dalam hati mereka membatin, '_Anak ini tingkatan parah, kenapa dikirim kesini? Apa mereka udah kehabisan pasukan terbaik?_' dan langsung _sweat drop_ ketika mengingat tingkatan Rin, E, tingkatan terburuk yang pernah dikenal Len dan Gakupo.

Rin lalu mengangguk pasti, lalu mengerakan tongkatnya ke atas.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi saudara Len selama masih hidup disini!" Teriak Rin dengan seenaknya yang membuat mulut menganga terlihat di wajah Len, seakan berkata bahwa jangan seenaknya.

"Hem… kau, salah satu magician 'kan?" Gakupo lalu menunduk pelan, Rin menengok. 'Jangan-jangan…' Rin berbicara dalam hati sembari kaget dan menodongkan tongkatnya pada Gakupo yang masih menundukan kepalanya dengan pasti. "Bagaimana kabar Luka-chin?!" teriak Gakupo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Luka-chin?

Siapa tuh?

Eh… tunggu…

Rin lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menurunkan tongkat sihirnya. "Maksudmu Luka-sama?" Gakupo yang mendengar nama Luka terdengar dari bibir Rin, langsung tersenyum malu dengan tambahan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iya, kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, dia kan wali kelasku." Jawab Rin kepada Gakupo. Len langsung menekuk mulutnya, dan mendesis pelan sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"Tch…umpan yang bagus untuk kami ya." Guman Len tidak sadar sementara Rin hanya membentuk tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

"Apa kata-kataku ada yang salah— ga-gawat!?"

PYTAS!

PRANG!  
Rin tanpa sengaja melepaskan magic dari bola crystal di tongkatnya yang terkena oleh suatu benda di jendela. Sebuah cangkir dengan foto orang yang Rin kenal, wali kelasnya, Luka Megurine. Kilatan-kilatan petir dari bola crystal itu sukses,

"KYAAAAA! KENANGAN LUKA-CHAN!"

Hancur menjadi debu oleh Rin. Dan pasti kalian tau siapa yang berteriak bukan? Dia adalah seorang pemuda, yang kini menatap horror cangkir yang menjadi butiran debu. Mata Gakupo yang berwarna ungu lalu melirik ke arah Rin, Rin menengak ludahnya, Gakupo terlihat sangat-sangatlah menakutkan di matanya. Kata-kata 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' terus memutar di kepalanya, terus terang dia takut melihat Gakupo yang sekarang kelihatan seperti seorang pembunuh itu.

"Rin…" suara Gakupo yang menyeramkan didukung aura yang sangat suram membuat Rin menjawab dengan gemetaran.

"KELUAR DARI KAMAR LEN DAN APARTEMENT INI!" Gakupo menendang Rin ke jendela hingga tak terlihat lagi. Len yang masih melongo dan kicep dalam memproses kejadian yang baru dia lihat.

'Tu—tunggu… tadi Rin tanpa sengaja mecahin cangkir kesayangan Gakupo yang ada fotonya serta tanda tangan Luka, terus Gakupo sekarang mewek-mewek sembari melihat butiran debu alias cangkirnya.' Pikir Len, dia lalu melihat Gakupo yang mewek di depan jendela sembari berteriak "JANGAN KEMBALI!" begitu. Mata Len membulat,

"KENAPA KAMU NGUSIR RIN HAAH!?" Len memukul kepala Gakupo dengan sangat keras menggunakan tangannya. Gakupo lalu melihat Len yang sudah terbakar hawa emosi marah. "Kau tahu Rin magician tingkat berapa?"

"Ti-tingkat E…" Gakupo menjawab dengan ketakutan. Len lalu melihat ke arah jendela, dia memukul dinding dengan sangat keras. Muka Len sangat suram.

"Kamu tau Rin akan tinggal dimana?" ucap Len dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"E-enggak…"

"DASAR BAKA!"

"HYAA!"  
Dan kamar Len terdengar sangat ramai sejak saat itu.

Besoknya. Di belakang apartement Len.

"Huaam!" Seorang gadis berambut honey blond terbangun dari tidurnya, yap, dia adalah tokoh utama kita. Rin Kagamine. Bersyukurlah tak ada yang mengusirnya, jadi dia bisa tidur tenang semalaman.

Kring~ Kring~

Bunyi dari bola crystal dan bola crystal yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna pelangi membuat Rin terbangun seutuhnya.

"Rin disini!" suara Rin sukses mematikan cahaya dan bunyi berisik itu.

"Baiklah Rin, ini tugas pertamamu." Suara Luka terdengar dengan sangat jelas di bola crystal milik Rin yang terpasang di tongkatnya. Rin mengangguk, dia menegak ludahnya, berharap bahwa tugasnya tidak terlalu susah.

Pip.

Tiba-tiba keluarlah sebuah ID Card bernamakan Rin untuk sekolah di sebuah tempat yang dia tidak ketahui, lalu dari bola crystal itu juga muncul sebuah foto berbentuk persegi. Rin melihat orang dalam foto itu dengan seksama, sepertinya tidak mudah baginya.

"Kau tahu, Rin. Kau bilang bahwa kau mempunyai teman disini. Kau mungkin bisa tanyakan mereka." Ucap Luka sembari tersenyum walaupun tidak terlihat di tempat Rin, apa yang Luka lakukan di dreamland? Dia hanya sibuk mencarikan tugas yang gampang untuk Rin. Jika ada kemajuan, Rin akan diberikan tugas yang lebih susah dan begitulah seterusnya. Wanita dengan manik biru laut ini memang sangat peduli dengan anak muridnya, apalagi kalau Luka adalah wali kelas dari kelas Rin.

Luka melamun sebentar, memikirkan apakah nanti Rin akan berhasil atau tidak dari tugas langsung yang luar biasa. Selama Luka melamun, dia menjadi khawatir karna Rin tidak hapal magic-magic penting.

"Luka-sama?" suara Rin yang terdengar bingung membuat Luka tersentak kaget. Lalu Luka berdehem pelan sembari mengambil 5 lembar data yang telah dia siapkan.

"Rin, kau harus mengerti ini adalah tugas yang paling mudah. Terdapat cap E." Rin langsung lemas, begitu tahu dia diberikan tugas yang sangat ringan. _Berharap aku boleh pulang saja, ah._ Pikir Rin sambil memasang muka malas. Rin sebenarnya ingin berteriak 'tugasnya yang xtreme dong!' tapi tentu saja dia akan langsung diseret Luka kembali dan takkan ada petualangan yang seru. Bersyukurlah kali ini Rin melakukan apapun dengan pikir panjang. "Baiklah, aku pergi ya."

"Tuu—" sayangnya, suara Rin yang ingin masih mengobrol dengan Luka sudah terhenti. Rin masih ingin mengobrol dengan Luka karna ingin menanyakan berbagai data mengenai orang yang ada di dalam foto itu, tapi yah, rasanya dia harus bertanya pada Len dan Gakupo tentang ini. Walaupun kemarin dia diusir mentah-mentah karna memecahkan gelas kesayangan Gakupo, memikirkan itu membuatnya semakin tidak mau datang ke rumah itu.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi…" sebuah suara lemas Rin terdengar ketika dia berjalan ke arah barat, menuju rumah Len dan Gakupo. Dia menyihir tongkatnya menjadi sebuah pulpen dan menaruhnya di tas selempangan yang berwarna orange miliknya, agar tidak mencurigakan di mata orang-orang dan agar dia tidak diserang oleh L priest yang katanya sangat berbahaya walaupun mereka belum bertemu.

(Apartement Gakupo dan Len)

Seorang pemuda berambut honey blond ini kesal sekalian jengkel kepada temannya, karna dia mengerti satu hal yang harusnya pemuda berambut ungu diikat satu itu mengerti. Rin adalah magician amatiran, jika dia berkeliaran. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti? Penculikan? Terus kalau dia dijual bagaimana? Benak pemuda honey blond—Len— sangat penuh dengan kekhawatiran yang bahkan membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman. Bahkan sekarang, Len memiliki kantung hitam di bawah matanya yang membuat ketampanannya sedikit berkurang dan membuatnya terlihat agak menakutkan.

"Hey, Len apakah kau tidur semalam?" sebuah suara berat yang sedang membersihkan katana miliknya dengan lap berwarna putih membuat Len terdiam sejenak. Dia lalu menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya itu, seorang pemuda berambut ungu tua diikat satu yang panjang, sembari tangan kirinya memengang katana sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelap debu-debu di katana itu menggunakan kain lap berwarna putih. Dan satu lagi, dia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi meja belajar Len dengan pose _so-sexy-_ yang membuat Len geram melihatnya, tapi Len hanya bisa mendesis pelan, tidak mungkin dia akan membuat pemuda itu—Gakupo— masuk rumah sakit untuk ke 5 kalinya karna ulahnya. Dia sudah mendapat peringatan dari _Priest-sama_ agar jangan membuat partnermu terluka, kalian harus jadi partner yang baik dan blablablabla. Peringatan itu membuat Len semakin pusing, dia lalu hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya dengan mulut yang melontarkan petarung-petarung jaman showa walaupun dia tidak hapal agar pikirannya tenang.

Len Frustasi, muak dan tak habis pikir.

Dengan semua kenyataan bahwa dia harus berpartner dengan Gakupo. Aura suram pun muncul dari tubuh Len yang membuatnya menunduk dan membuat matanya tak terlihat oleh rambutnya.

"Len?" Gakupo memanggil Len tanpa sadar apa resiko yang ia dapat nanti.

"Apa?" sebuah jawaban ketus Len lontarkan pada Gakupo. Gakupo lalu menaikan satu alisnya dengan menekuk mulutnya.

"Kau masih marah karna kemarin?" Len hanya diam, dia malas menjawabnya panjang lebar, untuk apa membuang tenaganya hanya untuk memarahi Gakupo panjang lebar yang membuatnya makin suntuk? Memikirkan terbuangnya stamina saja akan membuat Len memiliki kurangnya tenaga untuk nanti malam, pemburuan mimpi para manusia. Tadi malam saja dia tidak bisa melakukan aktivitasnya, karna dia harus ngambek dengan dia juga tak boleh merusak hubungannya, jika dia merusaknya, _say hello_ kepada _Priest-sama_ yang akan mengomel panjang lebar. Hahaha, lebih baik dia menjadi manusia normal saja daripada seperti ini.

"Baiklah, nanti malam kita berburu lagi 'kan?" Len bangkit dari duduknya di tepi kasur yang berwarna hitam itu. Dia melepas ikatan rambutnya sembari tersenyum tipis, Gakupo hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Untuk apa aku menjawab **_Gakupo_**-san?" kata Len dengan penekanan pada nama Gakupo. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang akan Gakupo lakukan pada mejanya kali ini. Karna dulu Gakupo pernah membuat rusak meja itu dengan sebuah benda.

"Agar aku bisa tahu kenapa kau seperti ini." Ucap Gakupo santai, dia meletakan katananya di meja belajar Len yang beruntungnya Gakupo tidak membantingnya. Mood lagi baik eh?

"Kau tahu jawabannya sendiri." Jawab Len acuh tak acuh pada Gakupo. Sekali lagi, Gakupo menekuk mulutnya sembari melihat Len dengan tatapan bahwa Len seperti marah padanya. Len lalu mengambil handuknya dan menuju kamar mandi, "Kita sekolah jam 08.00 'kan?" Gakupo menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

Sementara Rin..

* * *

Rin melihat foto yang didapatnya dengan seksama. Seorang pemuda yang kelihatan ketakutan dan menyendiri dari semua orang, rambutnya berwarna biru, posturnya tinggi dan memakai syall…

"Kira-kira siapa ya?" Rin memandang langit yang masih gelap dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Tapi siapapun itu! Aku akan mewujudkan mimpinya!"

* * *

TBC~

* * *

guest : Wah penasaran ya? Ini udah diapdet! XD Keep RnR ya!

akane mori : Hem? Mungkin XD Keep RnR ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**  
**Review and saran please!**


End file.
